Wireless electronic devices such as cell phones, handheld scanners, mobile computers, electronic pets, etc. normally comprise a rechargeable power source, such as for example a battery. The electronic device can be recharged by coupling the device to an accompanying base or cradle. The base can draw power from another battery and/or an electrical outlet.
The connection between the device and base can be through corresponding electrical contacts located on the device and on the base that match when the device is placed on the base. Or in alternate embodiments, the device can be coupled to the base through electrical contacts in a wire. In some embodiments, the device and base can each have a plurality of contacts that perform different functions. For example some contacts can be used to charge the device's battery, while other contacts can be used to transfer data.
Unfortunately, device, base and wire contacts can begin to corrode due to wear, contamination, oxidation, etc. Additionally, particles, dirt or other objects can settle on the contacts and interfere with the connection between the device and its base. When this corrosion or interference is introduced, the resistance between the device and the base increases and the device may not charge properly or may not charge at all. This could result in unsatisfied end users who believed they charged their device but have not. In addition, improperly charging the device can also ruin its battery, adding to repair costs.
Accordingly, there is a desire for methods and apparatus that can monitor the connection between a device and its base. As the number of devices a customer owns increases, monitoring and maintaining the devices becomes increasingly difficult. For example a national retailer may own thousands of scanners and other mobile devices. Therefore, there is also a desire for the contact monitoring system to integrate with a management system.